In current computing systems, I/O operations may be rerouted between remote computing devices over a network, allowing peripherals or other I/O devices to be remotely accessed. I/O rerouting is commonly used in virtualization applications (e.g., rerouting an application input/output from a virtual machine to a physical machine's device). Some previous I/O redirection systems include Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) protocols. UPnP protocols do not include a security element for secure authentication and pairing between an application and a remote application or device driver. In addition, UPnP is built on top of a HTTP protocol stack which is more suitable for human-to-machine interaction, and not as a middleware for application-to-application or application-to-driver interaction (e.g. lower-level applications and device drivers may not pair efficiently with an HTTP protocol stack).